


Telephone... Ring Ring Ring

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Secretary Frank [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Frank is so done, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: The phone on Frank’s desk won’t stop ringing..





	Telephone... Ring Ring Ring

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE BECAUSE NETFLIX CANCELLED THE PUNISHER AND JESSICA JONES!!!!!!!! I saw it coming but it still hurts :(

Frank’s desk phone rang loudly, he managed to let out a string of curses before answering. 

"Nelson, Murdock, & Page," Frank spoke into into the phone. "How I can I assist you?"

"I’m calling regarding my appointment that I made, I need to cancel it," the man said. 

Frank listened intently, "I see. Can I have your name?"

”Devon. Devon Wright,"

He typed away, "It appears here this will be your third cancellation with us, Mr. Wright."

"One appointment was last month and the other last week,"

"I see that, Mr. Wright," Frank rolled his eyes. 

"I had something come up and-"

No, I ain’t dealing with your excuses today, Devon. Either you reschedule or hang up,"

The line went dead. 

Frank groaned, no doubt Red heard that. 

The phone rang again, "Devon, have you come to your senses?"

"I’m not Mr. Wright, Frank," Matt spoke with an amused tone. "It's Murdock. Your boss,"

"Whaddya want, Red?"

"We need to talk," he replied. "Come to my office,"

Frank straightened his white button down, and headed toward Matt’s office. 

"If you’re firing me, make it quick," He said walking into his office without bothering to knock first. 

Matt furrowed his brows, "Why would I fire you?"

"I’m sure you heard me mouth off to a potential client," 

Matt sighed, "Yes, I did. Take a seat,"

Frank grumbled as he sat before Matt, "What’s this about?"

"It’s not work related per se," Matt answered after a while. He was probably listening out for Nelson. "I need The Punisher’s back up tonight,"

"What’s tonight?" Frank leaned back into his seat, trying to mask his interest.

"Jessica, Danny, and Luke are investing some Russian gangs. Since neither of them know much about them.. I'd appreciate the help." Red took a deep breath. "I'm expecting a call from Jessica with more information,"

"You want me to take lead on one of your missions with your super friends?" Frank's brows reached his hairline. He never got to officially meet what the newspapers called 'The Defenders.' Other than Danny Rand outside of his Iron Fist attire. But even then, Rand knew his as Pete. Frank had a gut feeling Red had everything to do with that."Why?"

"You scare the Russians easily, and I need this over and done with quickly." Red explained offhandedly. 

"Well, Red, I’ll be at your place by nine," Frank stood. "Now, I gotta go before Nelson thinks I died, or killed a client and ran off to hide the body," 

The lobby gained three people in his absence, Frank smiled apologetically at the middle aged woman at the front of the line, "I’m sorry for the wait Ma’am,"

"It’s alright," the old woman supplied him with a kind smile.

Frank spoke to each one of them individually and as patiently as Foggy recommended. After successfully seating them in the waiting room, he continued researching the background of some high school a client wanted to sue. As he did so, he placed a sticky note onto his computer monitor to remind himself of the pharmaceutical company Red has the intention of taking down. 

There won’t be anyone, person or establishment, that’ll escape Murdock’s need to strike down evil doers with justice. Frank respected that even if he was once the the receiving end of it. 

Usually, it was Karen who did the in depth research of their cases, but she was requested by a anonymous client and was out for the day. Some rich woman who needed her sister stalked around under the suspicion on alleged dubious behavior.

Frank shook his head at how much he was starting to sound like Nelson and Matt. 

Then, of course, the stupid phone rang. There wasn’t anything in this world that angered Frank more than the stupid phone. Well, maybe the people who are making it ring. He honestly didn’t know how Karen didn’t lose her fucking mind answering phone calls. 

After what felt like the millionth ring, he picked up, "Nelson, Murdock, & Pa—"

"Connect me to Murdock," a woman demanded cutting Frank off mid sentence. 

Frank let out a small disbelieving laugh, there's no way he's giving this lady what she wants. He doesn't give a rat's ass on what she has to tell Red, and he's wasn't about to let her to talk to Red either. 

"Uh no," Frank presses his lips into a tight line. "Wanna try that again, sweetheart?"

"Don’t fucking call me sweetheart," she hissed, voice dripping with venom. "Connect me to Murdock. His cell is off,"

"You don’t seem to have the concept of manners, sunshine," Frank grinned at the irritated groan she let out. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," the woman snapped. "Quit with the pet names,"

"Not a chance, pumpkin," Frank replied with exaggerated cheer. "Would you like one?"

"Would that get him on the phone and you to shut the fuck up?" 

"Our time here at Nelson, Murdock, & Page is valuable," Frank tried to sound upbeat. "With an appointment you can have up to thirty minutes to talk with Mr. Murdock. I can also recommend Mr. Nelson,"

"Fuck you," was the last thing Frank heard before the line went dead.

Frank laughed to himself and counted that as a victory. Whoever that woman was, Frank had a feeling she would not be calling anytime soon. 

He checked the time, it was almost noon. He dialed Foggy’s office, "Nelson, your twelve o’clock appointment is here,"

"Great, I’ll be out in a second," 

Frank hung up with Foggy and started separating the junk mail from the rest. There was so much mail coming in every week throughout each day. Frank was considering getting an assistant of his own. Maybe Leo, if David and Sarah allowed it. 

Frank’s phone, surprise surprise, rang again. He took three deep breaths and held it to his heat, "Nelson, Murdock, & Page."

"Look at you being professional today," Karen’s voice said through the phone. 

Frank laughed, he had quite an experience answering the phone with 'Law Firm and PI Services, which one do you want?' yesterday. Karen thought it was funny, but agreed with Nelson and Red when they said he’s driving away potential clients. 

"Thought I'd give it a try," 

"I was wondering if my subpoena came in," 

Frank shuffled through the untouched pile of mail that was thrown into a metal basket on his desk. After shuffling past five, he said, "It's in,"

"Thank god," Karen let out a sigh of relief. "I was losing my mind waiting for it. I'll come by in an hour or less to pick it up,"

"Sure thing," Frank said. "See you then,"

Putting his research aside, Frank began sorted through the mail. The previous week Frank made a few angry calls to every single person who sent Matt a non-braille printed letter. It was seeing him putting the extra time to figure out what the fuck it said pushed Frank over the edge. Frank had Murdock's mail stacked both horizontally (government issued mail) and vertically (specific mail pertaining to clients) in a single stack, Nelson and Karen's as single neat stacks. The office mail, which he had to open, are in their own pile. Bills, bills, and more bills. If Frank had any less brains than he already did, he would forward their bills to that kid Rand. It was his fault their were paying this much for electricity, heating, and gas. 

Just as Frank adjusted to the comforting silence... The fucking phone rang. 

This time he didn't wait it out, Frank held it to his ear, "N, M, & P,"

"Hi, Pete was it? It's Danny, I came by a few days ago," The voice said.

"Ah, Mr. Rand," Frank rolled his eyes, _speak of the devil_ , hah devil. "What can I help you with?"

"Please, just Danny," the kid urged. "Can I speak with Matt?"

"As much as I'd love to do that," Frank lied. "Mr. Murdock is a very busy man shaping New York's criminal justice system one pro bono case at a time. Would you like to leave a message?"

_Please don't leave a message and hang up_ , Frank thought to himself. _I ain't got it in me to give a shit._

"I told you that fucking secretary is a dick," the woman's voice from earlier was in the background. "I wanna punch his face so hard his jaw shatters."L,,

"Let me handle this," Danny told her. "Are you sure he can't talk for one quick second-"

"This ain't no barn, Danny. It's a goddamned law firm," Frank gritted through his teeth, he was getting really annoyed by his callers. "I'll have him call your office,"

"I knew we should have had Luke call," the woman groaned. 

"I got this, Jessica," Rand sighed. "Pete, this really isn't a Rand Enterprise situation.. I, we need to talk to Matt,"

Frank's half brain finally pieced together what the hell was going on. Red mentioned receiving a phone call from a Jessica, and Rand just called the woman from earlier Jessica. She mentioned a Luke who must be Luke Cage."Tell you what, I'll connect you. Hold on,"

Frank put Danny on hold, and called Matt's office, "Rand is on line one,"

"Great, put him through," 

Frank wordlessly connected the two lines. He couldn't focus on his work. He needed to know what Rand and Jessica were telling Red about the russians. But he'll find out straight from Red later tonight. Although, Frank firmly believed that he put all those bastards down. 

_There ain't no way they'd start some new shit so soon_ , Frank thought to himself. _That ain't like the Russians._ _They never were reckless. Fucking cowards, but not reckless._

"Frank? Frank?" Karen's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Here for my subpoena," She offered a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Frank handed over Karen's pile. "It's on top,"

"You're a lifesaver, Frank," Karen said as she retreated into her office with a client from the waiting room. 

Frank had a moment all to himself, and then of course, the damn phone rang. He let it ring. So it rang, and rang, and rang. Frank could feel his teeth grating against each other, his hands clutching at the edge of his desk, and his tie felt three times tighter than he last remembers. 

"Frank get the phone!" Nelson shouted from his office. 

"Nelson, Murdock, and Page," Frank spoke through a clenched jaw. "How may we help you?" 

"Hey, Frankie," It was none other than Clint Barton. "You thought I wouldn't find your workplace?"

"You're too late," Frank smirked. "Stark found out I worked here about a week and a half ago. Showed up with his kid and everything,"

"Tony, that bastard! He didn't tell me!" Clint spat.

"It's because of that that stupid bet of who gets to bring in The Punisher,"  An unfamiliar male voice chided. "I don't know why everything has to be a competition around here?"

"Now's not the time, Bruce," Clint sighed tiredly. "Seeing that you're still working at your job after Tony stopped by tells me that you aren't taking what you did seriously,"

_Riiiiiiight_ , Frank thought. _I_   _'killed' Daredevil._

"I did what had to be done," Frank played along, although not trying to be convincing.  Rather than sounding like the usual crazed persona, not entirely a persona just an exaggerated version of himself, he puts on around them.. So he just opted to Nelson’s If-I-indulge-in-this-I’ll-be-left-alone voice. Which was exclusively reserved for Red.

"He was a friend," Barton hissed. "He was-"

Frank scoffed, "I don't give a fucking shit,"

"I'll get you for killing him," Barton threatened. "I won't go easy on you the way the others are planning to,"

Frank immediately hung up, "Nope. No, not now. I'm dealing with threats half way through my shift," 

He checked the time on his phone, it was two-thirty-three. Frank groaned loudly into his hands, this day was never going to end. From between his fingers he could see both Karen and Nelson emerging from their offices. 

"That's all of our clients that we were going to see today," Nelson sighed tiredly. "How about we order some food then close up shop?"

"Does it work like that?" Karen asked. 

"No," Matt said from behind him. "It really doesn't, but one short day wouldn't hurt anybody,"

Nelson and Karen took liberty of ordering for everyone, and Frank was finishing up whatever he could before the food arrived because he sure as Hell wasn't sticking around after. 

"We need to talk in my office," Red tapped on his desk, and proceeded to walk to his office.

Frank grabbed mail, and followed him into his office, "This about tonight?"

"The Russians are working with the french," Red breathed out. 

Frank raised his brows, he knew the Russians wouldn't have started shit by themselves. He left them vulnerable, and now they're siding with the French. "Makes sense,"

"I don't know much about the French gang.." Red took a seat behind his desk. "They have no reputation,"

"They're new," Frank explained. "Which makes this a business transaction. The Russians get some firepower and more bodies in exchange the French will earn some sick gang credibility on the streets,"

Red didn't say anything, which was out of character for him because he never shuts the fuck up. Frank swears Red has thing where he needs to prove he's as much of an asshole as everyone thinks he is. He accomplishes that everytime he opens his stupid pretty mouth. The only way that might shut him up if Frank were to kiss him.

Frank shook that thought away, "What's eating at you?"

"They're planning something," Matt breathed out. "Not even Jessica can figure it out,"

"Red, we'll take of of those pieces of shits tonight," Frank assured him. "On another hand, Barton called threatening me today,"

Matt let out a laugh, "I heard,"

"So, you also heard that those assholes are planning on taking me in,"

"Nobody can take you anywhere against your will," Matt said as if to remind him. 

"Ain't no one talking about them succeeding," Frank huffed. "I'm just saying I'll hate to kill them, but I will,"

"You're lying," Red frowned. "You want to kill them,"

"Damn right," 

It got quiet again, and Frank remembered the mail in his had, "Your mail, government issued is laid horizontally and client related is vertically,"

Red ran his hands over the pile, a smile growing on his lips, "Thank you. Karen didn't different between the two when she was our handler,"

"It's no big deal-"

"It is," Matt interjected. "I appreciate it,"

"Just doing my job," 

"It wasn't your job to force the DA's office to print my letters in braille," Red stood abruptly and walked over to where Frank stood just a few paces by the door. "Frank, I.."

Frank's eyes flicked from Matt's lips over to his glasses covered eyes back to his eyes, "Fuck it,"

Frank pressed his lips against Red's who returned it. Frank pushed him up against the closed door. Matt's hands ran through Frank's thick black hair, then rest on his shoulders. 

"I've been wanting to do this since you started," Matt confessed.

"Why didn't you?" 

Before Matt could manage a reply, Nelson's voice broke out, "Food's here! C'mon, Matt! You too, Frank!"

"We should go before he comes to get us," Murdock suggested. 

"Yeah, yeah," Frank stepped away from him.

"Before we go I," Matt grabbed his hand. "I don't want this to be a one time thing,"

"Me neither," Frank was surprised at his own honesty.

"Good," Matt smiled, and god damn it if it wasn't one of the best things Frank has ever laid his eyes on.

 

They ordered sushi, and it was the best sushi Frank has ever had. Also, he and Matt sat a little too close to each other, and eating off of one another's plates. Either Karen and Nelson didn't notice their lack of personal space or didn't give enough fucks to question it. After they ate Frank helped Matt clean up, since Foggy and Karen won the multiple rounds of rock paper scissors. Eventually,  he grabbed his coat.

"I'm heading," Frank grabbed his gun from the filing cabinet and stood. "See at nine, Red,"

"Don't be late," Matt returned.

"What's at nine?" Frank heard Nelson ask Red on his way out. "Wait, did he just pull out a gun? I knew he kept a gun in there,"

At a quarter until nine Frank entered Matt's apartment through his bedroom window, "Red, I'm here,"

"In here, Frank," Matt called from somewhere within the apartment. 

Frank stepped out of the bedroom only to be faced with all four of the Defenders lounging on Matt's couches. 

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "Why did Matt call you Frank?"

"That's my name," Frank shot back, the directed at Matt, "You didn't tell em' I'm coming?"

"I was going to," 

"Wait, this is the secretary that drove Jessica insane over the phone?" Luke laughed. "Frank Castle the Punisher?"

"I'm going to snap your neck," Jessica attempted to lounged at him, but was promptly stopped by Frank. 

"Maybe another time, princess," Frank said smugly. "Tonight we have some Russians and Frenchman to take down,"

"He's working with us?" Danny and Jessica questioned with high brows.

"Yes," Matt replied. "We need all the help we can get,"

"We can handle our own," Luke scoffed.

"Obviously you can't if Red over here asked me to help," Frank snorted.

"Really, Murdock?" Luke voiced with disbelief.

"I regret voting for you as leader," Jessica said.

"Ohh, can I be leader now?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Quit your whining, and if you still have complaints I'll consider listening to them after we stop whatever shit is cooking up tonight," Frank commanded. 

"You heard the man," Red clapped his hands together. "We have a potential gang war to stop,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
